Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S
WARNING THIS PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!! Majikoi is back and better than ever in this sequel to the hit 2009 visual novel. Majikoi! S takes place after the events of the prequel Majikoi!. It lets you choose which of Majikoi!'s'' many endings to proceed from. Choose your favorite heroine and enjoy new romantic events with her, or choose to start with no commitment and romance one of 5 new heroines. This Visual Novel also has some new things the previous novel didn't have like Movie modes. but there are also returning things like filling in your birthday so your birthday can be celebrated. The skits are also returning and song modes too. Song modes in Majikoi! S has some similar songs but also a few different songs from it's prequel. Main Characters All previous main characters are also in this Visual Novel. Next to that there are also some new heroines. All the previous heroines gains an after S route except for Chris which has also a normal after route. Almost all the sub-routes of the prequel ''Majikoi! are gone, but in this new series there a new sub routes like Yumiko's route. Also the Agave-route of the prequel Majikoi! also gains an after S route which will also unlocks other special routes. Old main heroines: *Kawakami Momoyo *Kawakami Kazuko *Christiane Friedrich *Miyako Shiina *Mayuzumi Yukie New main heroines: *Tsubame Matsunaga *Margit Eberbach *Fushikawa Kokoro *Itagaki Tatsuko *Kuki Monshiro *Sakakibara Koyuki (only unlocks after all the 10 heroines have been unlocked) Other Characters All the characters that made an appearance in the prequel Majikoi! all return to the sequel Majikoi! S. There are also some new characters added and. Some characters that only had voice and a name in the previous Majikoi but no appearance are added with a character design like Stacy and the Koppo President. More members of the Kuki company are been shown and also another school who is like Kawakami school( a school specialized in combat skills) named Tenshin Academy also appears. New characters: Kuki Corporation: *Kuki Tsubone *Kuki Mikado ( only voice) *Claudio Nero *Lee Jinchu *Stacy Connor *Miss Marple *Hyumu Hellsing *Kiriyama Koi Bushido Plan's four cloned heroes of Kuki corporation: *Hazakura Seiso *Musahibou Benkei *Nasu Yoichi *Minamoto Yoshitsune Tenjin Academy: *Nabeshim Tadashi (principal) *Amago Haru *Chousokabe Muneo *Hachiya Issuke *Ishida Saburo (Leader of the Ten Warriors of the West) *Mouri Motochika *Oomura Yoshitsugu *Ootomo Homura *Ryuuzouji Takamasu *Shima Ukon *Ukita Hidemi Ryouzanpaku: *Rinchuu *Shishin *Youshi Other characters: *Tachibana Takae *Yamato' father *Yamato's mother *Cookie 4 *Caracel Gates *Caracel Gail *Matsunaga Hisanobu *Kyougoku Hikoichi *Colonel *Mayuzumi Sayaka *Najou Michelle Torako Routes In Majikoi! S there are several new main heroine route and all the old main heroines all get an after-S route except Chris since she didn't have an after-route in the previous game. She will get both an after and an after-S route. Tsubame routes is an except from the new heroines since depending on your choice in her route you will get 2 different after-routes. All the old sub-routes are also gone like Mayo or Umeko sub-route, but instead there are some new sub-routes and also some sub-routes get an after-route. There is also an after-route for the Agave-route(true route believed by many) which will later on split in two individual routes and at last there is also a route which is also considered by many as the true route in Majikoi S (Koyuki's route) which will unlock after you cleared all the main heroines( new+old ones). There are also some hidden routes in it so look carefully. There are also several new Miyako endings. Old main-heroines routes: *Momoyo after-S route *Kazuko after-S route *Miyako after-S route *Yukie after-S route *Chris after+ after-S route New main-heroines routes: *Kokoro route *Margit route->route continued *Monshiro route->route continued-> future with Monshiro *Tatsuko route( only unlock after you have done the Agave-after route and when making the right choice in the route since this route will unlock 2 different routes.) *Tsubame route+(depending on your choice at the end of her route: #Yamato takes the lead in the relationship-> Future with Tsubame 1 #Tsubame takes the lead in the relationship-> Future with Tsubame 2 Main route (not official) in Majikoi S: *Childhood (unlocks after all the old+new main heroines are unlocked) *Koyuki route->Future with Koyuki (if you make the right choice in the Childhood-route) Sub-routes: *Iyo Owada's route *Yumiko route *Future with hermit crabs+ future devoted to hermit crabs Hidden routes (these are route's that are unlockable after you pick a certain choice to answer during the Majikoi S visual novel except Kosugi and Takae, those two need a different requirement to get unlocked): *Future with Chosokabe *Future with the maids *Future with Shima *Another future with Miyako 1,2 and 3 *Kosugi's route->Future with Kosugi continued (after viewing the tutorial a certain amount of time it will unlock) *Future where you are an acquaintance of Takae (unlocks after you cleared Koyuki+future with Koyuki route) Common routes: *2nd year 1st semester (prologue) *Future without a relationship *Future with the Kazama family Locations Some new locations that are added in Majikoi S and most locations from the previous game are also shown in here. Tsubame's room.jpg|Tsubame's room Tea clubroom.jpg|Old tea clubroom Tama riverside.jpg|Riverside located up the stream of the Tama river Yamato room.jpg|Yamato's room Bar.jpg|Bar near the Kuki building Aquaria.jpg|Aquaria(popular dating spot) chainstor umeya.jpg|chainstore Umeya Nanahama stadium.jpg|Nanahama stadium bridge of perverts.jpg|bridge of perverts fighting area.jpg|fighting area(tsubame route) party.jpg|Welcomeparty for Yoshitsune, Benkei and Yoichi monshiro room.jpg|Monshiro's room yoshitsune's room.jpg|Yoshitsune's room Some examples of new locations are: *Tsubame's room *Monshiro's room *Chain-store Umeya *Fighting area *Nanahama stadium *Nanahama stadium dress-room *Yoshitsune's room *Benkei's room *Kuki worker room Antagonist Trivia #Unlike the other Visual Novels, this one has also a movie mode in which you can see battle movie scene's like in anime. #It has also a route that is related to the tutorial in which the other Majikoi series didn't have. #Like the previous Majikoi! your birthday will also be celebrated. #In Majikoi! S there are more then 30 new characters introduced including the ones that only got a voice in the previous Majikoi! game (E.g; Stacy and Lee). #Monshiro's route has a different ending song then the other routes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Human Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Kawakami Academy Staff Category:Student Category:Students Category:2-F Class Student Category:2-S Class Student